The Skinner Movie
DreamWorks: The Skinner Movie is the first and currently only feature length film adaptation of The Simpsons. It is produced by Gracie Films for DreamWorks Animation, PDI/DreamWorks Production and Paramount Pictures with animation produced by Film Roman and Rough Draft Studios and was released worldwide February 25, 2009. The film has been produced by Bill Damaschke, Jeffrey Katzenberg , Ron Letterman, Lisa Stewart, and Richard Sakai and has been written by eighteen of the television series' most prolific writers: Mike Scully, James L. Brooks, Matt Groening, Kevin Holme, Jerome K. Jones, Jay Kogen, Ian Maxtone-Graham, George Meyer, David Mirkin, Frank Mula, Conan O'Brien, Sandy Petersen, Jim Reardon, Matt Selman, Bruce W. Smith, John Swartzwelder, Jon Vitti and Wally Wolodarsky. The film is directed by Patrick Buchanan, Ken Harsha, Brian F. Sousa, and Gore Verbinski . The film stars the regular television cast of Harry Shearer, Hank Azaria, Dan Castellaneta, Julie Kavner, Nancy Cartwright, Pamela Hayden, Tress MacNeille, Yeardley Smith, Joe Mantegna, Marcia Wallace, Sandy Petersen, Russi Taylor, Steve Pulcinella, Delroy Lindo, Mr. Lawrence, Maggie Roswell, E.G. Daily, R. Lee Ermey, Dave Thomas and with the new cast of Dick Van Dyke, Kelsey Grammer, Jesse Tyler Ferguson, Eric Stonestreet, James Franco, Al Roker, Danny McBride, Kevin Michael Richardson, Joel McCrary, Tim Allen, and Tom Hanks. It has been stated there might be a sequel but not while the series is still in production. Plot Intro The story about a screen purposely smaller than the screen of the viewers appears, and an Itchy and Scratchy cartoon plays. Itchy and Scratchy land on the moon. Itchy stabs Scratchy with a flagpole and abandons Scratchy. Back on Earth, Itchy becomes a hero through lying about Scratchy's and eventually becomes the President. In his office he sees Scratchy is still alive and holding up a sign that says "I'm telling." Itchy ponders on what to do and eventually decides to commence an "accidental" nuclear launch, launching hundreds of nuclear missiles at the moon. Scratchy screams, allowing himself to swallow the missiles. After his stomach is full, the last missile stops at the stomach and takes a boot out of the tip and kicks Scratchy. Scratchy then explodes. The entire scene is revealed to be a movie that Superintendent Chalmers telling Seymour Skinner to wake up afterwards and reminds him that he is on. He tells students of Springfield Elementary about the exciting hotel about hanging out all day until august where they can go on a Lanceville Busch Gardens Theme Park, the greatest colonial times theme park that land never forget, but not everyone go as there are 10 list is for Skinner, Chalmers Bart, Jimbo, Milhouse, Dolph, Ned, Apu, Willie, and Otto will find Kurt Hardwick. He states himself and nine of us will be able to go and the kids who wants to keep educating the class and playing the games inside and outside. The Skinner Movie title appears and opening intro then commences, except that instead of just the Skinner Movie title floating titles the viewer through the clouds, the screen then expands. At springfield elementary school, Principal Skinner walking in the hallway and ordering Milhouse to move on the list and check the list, he moves to the cafeteria and putting Jimbo on the list and check the list, he moves to the bathroom, putting Dolph on the list and check the list. At the marathon, Homer, Marge, Ned and Sideshow Mel races through the finish line and then Homer and Marge wins the race. At the obstacle cource, Bart Simpson races through the finish line and wins the marathon, and checked on the list. At the night school, Skinner announces the springfieldians that they wants to buy stuff with 50 dollars, but Bart as Mrs. Knickertwist tricks him about $116,000, Grampa is suddenly possessed and begins to scream of a coming disaster foreshadowing the events on the film, involving a "pig stolen", "Krusty's father's death", "Krustylu Studios replaced forever", "Shelbyville is coming to attack", "Springfield is destroyed" and "Eeeepa". The result is an unusual prophecy. This leads Marge to believe that God is sending them a message warning them about a future catastrophe (and is ultimately correct). (mainly over a matter of being lop-shouldered) and says he should try to get rid of Mr. Knickertwist for Bart and made our students called The Principal Skinner Studies, and Skinner puts himself and Chalmers on the list. Later, Superintendent Chalmers reveals his hero as former President Theodore Roosevelt. Bart learns about Teddy Roosevelt and gets Milhouse, Jimbo, and Dolph. One day, Bart walked to the playground, Ralph plays with Nelson and Bart. Martin calls Skinner that the toys is going down, something big, so Otto discovers he wears a alien costumes, and takes it off. Homer has a plan to work on the first: Put the bees from the trees on Flanders' Mailbox, puts the sandbox on the quicksand so it won't be quicked, and puts the nails on the roof, before he can do it, perhaps he wears a safety goggles, and nailed the roof once, but the hammer falls and gets laughted by Bart, he chokes him, but he don't. Colin invited to his new home, where Lisa beloved him with the blessed of love. Comic Book Guy discovers the eeepa is a shelbyville army has coming to destroy the krustylu studios in a few hours. Bart's speeches Jimbo, Milhouse, and Dolph to learn to be a horse riders and Bart becomes a horse rider too. Homer has a plan to take to Ned's car for a ride to the spa lounge and dare him to be naked. Reverend Lovejoy knows Apu Nahasapeemapetilon and his wife thinks Ned Flanders dares Bart to be naked on the spa. Ned asked Principal Skinner that is not against the law, and he puts him and Apu on the list, and Fat Tony leaves the spa lounge. Ned droves Bart to the Krusty Burger, which Homer gives him a hamburger with cheese, in that case, Krusty sued the pig named Spider Pig and give him to Homer, Homer adopts a pig as a pet when Krusty the Clown orders it to be killed shortly after taping a commercial nearby. When Homer Simpson shows Marge his new pig, Marge remembers what Grampa Simpson said about a "stolen pig" and pleads for Homer to take it away. However, Homer wins her over by showing her that the pig can imitate her squeal and his belching. The next morning Principal Skinner orders Otto Mann that he can hop on his back and ride him around the town, and orders Willie to rake the leaves that moment on, He puts them on the list. Bart is stuck outside feeling alone, while his dad, Homer, ignores him over the pig. This prompts Bart to angrily aim his slingshot at Homer, but Ned Flanders calms him down, offering to go fishing with him. Bart decides after some thought that it is probably a good idea, especially as the only time he went fishing with his dad, Homer ended up using a bug-zapper to in essence cheat in fishing, as well as being electrified as a result of trying to eat the still electrified fish. While fishing, Bart accidentally lets go of Flanders' best rod. To his surprise, however, Flanders doesn't even strangle him (he instinctively starts choking himself before realizing that Flanders isn't strangling him) and starts to develop a father and son bond with him. Marge realizes Homer named the pig "Spider-Pig" and he keeps the pig's (and his own) waste in an almost overflowing silo, which horrifies Marge, who tells Homer to dispose of it safely. Reverand Lovejoy discovers the first church of springfield is cracked up, but Marge praise them to rebuild it. Nearby, Flanders and Bart bond during a hike and discover the mutated squirrel (Ned thinks it is part of God's design) Homer and Marge go to Spiros to be told by the owner that Abe was a busboy and he fired him after Abe didn't clean expired bread due to Abe being distracted by a singer named Rita. Marge chooses to call Rita who invites them to her house and she reveals that she is Abe's wife.. She reveals that after she and Grandpa were fired, they become partners in singing. Abe then proposed to her, and when they were married a six-year-old Homer tied his foot to the car and ended up in the hospital. Rita is then called for a European singing tour but due to Homer, Grandpa stays with Homer and bids Rita goodbye at the airport and never sees her again. He feels offended by the jokes told about him, so he chooses to go to his father, Rabbi Hyman Krustofsky, for comfort. When he asks him if he thinks he is funny, the rabbi just replies, "Eh," and unexpectedly passes away, giving it "krusty's father's death", another part of Grampa Simpson's prophetical vision. At Rabbi Krustofsky's funeral, Krusty talks about how hard it is to lose a father, which worries Lisa, as she notices Homer's lazy and unhealthy lifestyle. She begins to become obsessed with protecting him from harm. To Lisa's surprise, Bart receives a perfect score on a practice test for the upcoming Vice President's Assessment Test by writing "Slurp My Snot" across his page. This enables him to attend a special pizza party, with a U.S.S. Tom Clancy on top of the bus along with the bus captain as his escort. However, Homer turns out to be cheering The Principal Skinner Studies at the school of all good test takers. Bart along with Skinner and Chalmers receive a perfect score, with Otto at the wheel. Bart, along with Skinner, Chalmers, Milhouse, Ned, Apu, Willie, Otto, Dolph, and Jimbo are driven to Busch Gardens, and was pushed on board the bus by Mr. Burns. Although the representatives of the EPA. Russ Cargill, head of the EPA, tells President Schwarzenegger that Springfield is cheered The Principal Skinner Studies saying goodbye, and The Mr. Burns Studies has taken Homer to our group that the government must take drastic action. He provides Schwarzenegger with five options and he picks option 3 at random without looking, saying he was elected to "lead, not to read". On the way, Captain says to them that they'll finished and stops the bus for Busch Gardens. He is constantly used as a punching bag by the amusement park Jousting Team, led by the obnoxious Major Anderson ("Ethan", as he prefers to be called), and cruelly scorned by Guinevere (Latifa Ouaou), the Valley Girl-like school "Queen Bee." At the amusement park pep rally, Skinner finds Robert Lee ("Kurt Hardwick", as he prefers to be called) and tells him that he's the other Rabbi Krustofski. Encouraged by his new title, Kurt then delivers a heartfelt speech, berating all the citizens of Lanceville (particularly Lancelot and the jousting team). At Moe's Tavern The members of the Springfield Police Department Clancy Wiggum in association with Eddie and Lou soon look at the e.p.a. military army of shelbyville fying over the springfield, with the words "E.P.A. Shelbyville Army" written on the side. Homer, Kirk, Luann, Rafael, Marge, Patty, Selma, Mr. Burns, Smithers, Lenny, Carl, Barney, Moe, Sandy Petersen, Jack Marley, Brockman, Luigi, Rich Texan, Tallon and Chazz Busby see a live news broadcast of the discovery, and Marge chides Homer over the fact that he saw the helicopter flying over the springfield after she has scared, but Homer simply says that "nobody watches the channel anyway". Contrary to his belief, within seconds, option 3 means replacing Krustyly Studios from Springfield under a gigantic dome. A hundred helicopters hoist the dome over the show of Krusty the Clown and places it upon it (flattening a man in the process), much to the horror of the Simpsons and the inhabitants of Springfield. Marge sees the words EPA on the side of the helicopter and realizes that Grampa's prophecy has come true. After several futile attempts to crack the dome by the Springfield Police Department and Sideshow Mel, Cargill appears on a gigantic television screen and explains to the citizens of Springfield that their Krustylu Studios has become extremely first military base of shelbyville: Happily Ever After and to prevent the replacing from spreading out of the Krusty's show, Krusty and his sidekicks (except for Sideshow Bob) trapped by evil under the dome, putting them into the birdcages from the show in the process (showing a picture of a man using a sat nav telling him "Springfield needs your help" is up ahead). Though Lisa states that they've going inside, Cargill throws back by exclaiming that someone broked the tv show on the Krustylu Studios. everybody in Shelbyville (except for General Ken Sousa and his troopers) have formed a massive angry mob approaching the Springfield intending to destroying it for the fourth and fifth warnings giving it "Shelbyville is coming to attack." and "Springfield is destroyed." (formed mainly by Kent Brockman's encouragement of forming a vigilante mob in retribution as it would "have The Principal Skinner Studies finding Robert Lee") for cherring them goodbye and forcing the EPA to contain them. Just then Lisa yelling at everyone in Springfield "YOU MONSTER! YOU MONSTER! YOU DESTROYED KRUSTY'S FATHER!". Homer fears that The Mob will go after The Principal Skinner Studies but the mob interjects that they just want springfield, and even Grampa is in it. Ned tells Bart, Jimbo, Dolph, Milhouse, Skinner, Chalmers, Apu, Willie, Otto, Robert Lee and Otto's bus captain that the shelbyville pirates has attacking the u.s.s. tom clancy and orders them to fight against the pirates. Homer and The Mr. Burns Studies has running over and jump over the town, but Spider Pig/Harry Plopper pushes them off the rooftop, causing The Mr. Burns Studies to fall down. Homer lands on a barbecue and, despite the situation, eats a shrimp and says his luck is beginning to turn. The Mr. Burns Studies run to their car, but Marge runs back into the flaming house to get their Wedding Video (and wash a few dishes), and escapes to the automobile, but their escape is futile as Cobra Prisonbird of Shelbyville and the others pick up their car and move it towards the forest. The mob has prepared a noose for every member of The Mr. Burns Studies, including Maggie (Maggie's noose has a red pacifier attached) despite the fact that they said they only wanted Homer. The springfieldians manages to escape onto the treehouse by climbing on the nooses, but Barney gets stuck on one of them. Barney attempts to apologize to the crowd. The Principal Skinner Studies attempt to defeat the villains, and Captain Hook of Shelbyville mentions King Cargill and General Sousa and the takeover of Krustylu Studios, but is responded with a hit from the non-sharp end of a powersaw. Glowstone of shelbyville chains his schoolbus to the tree and attempts to pull it down. The springfieldians barely escapes when Maggie shows them an escape route through the sinkhole in the sandbox into the cave. But in the process, causing the sinkhole to grow. Frightened, the townspeople flee the area as the sinkhole devours the Evergreen Terrace Street, including the car, the treehouse and even Santa's Little Helper's doghouse. Thinking that the springfieldians is now China's problem, and General Robert E. Lee and The Principal Skinner Studies on the bus crashes on Welcome to Springfield Sign amd Captain says about the accidents "Land Ho!", the shelbyville leaves. Springfieldian is forced to flee but The Mr. Burns Studies are still in the cave as Russ Cargill and his men arrive. Russ Cargill, now mad with power, is determined to keep anyone from stopping the Krustylu Studios and to get The Mr. Burns Studies in from into the cave. While hiding from the EPA in Red Rash Inn in the cave underground of springfield (as well as having a very close call from being caught by two gay policemen who actually arrived at the Inn to make out), Marge catches Mr. Burns drinking whiskey to "drown his sorrows" and he announces that he misses The Principal Skinner Studies before passing out. Homer arrives and Marge later confront Homer and The Mr. Burns Studies, demanding to know what was going in his head when she told us not to steal the lemon tree from Shelbyville. Homer admits that he never thought about his decision and apologizes to the people. To make it up, he presents them a solution which he had prepared for if he ever screwed up so badly: he proposes that Marge and The Mr. Burns Studies move to Krustylu Studios. While Marge is hesitant at first, Homer eventually manages to get her to follow him and Jack Marley ruins the moment by asking how will they get to Krustylu Studios without any money. In Caneel Center at the West Springfield, Robert and The Principal Skinner Studies is peacefully rebuilding their lives until one night they see a commercial with Tom Hanks about the "New Grand Canyon" being built, to be located east of Shelbyville, and south of Capital City. This happens to be where Krustylu Studios is located. Robert, Skinner, Chalmers and their studies decide that they must save The Krusty The ClownS how, but they discovered Homer and his best friends still missed inside the cave, even after Marge repeats to them that the same line that he used to convince us to move to Springfield and stubbornly distances to Krustylu Studios, and even after Bart calls Skinner a hero. They leaves the house to play a "Grand Theft Walrus" arcade game at Eski-Moe's Bar and returns to save Springfield. Meanwhile, Marge, Kirk, Luann, Rafael, Patty and Selma stall them long enough for Mr. Burns and Smithers to escape along with Homer, Lenny, Carl, Sandy Petersen, Jack Marley, Brockman, Luigi, Rich Texan, and Chazz Busby. The Mr. Burns Studies are put in a birdcage when Selma and Patty betrays them because they loves Sousa and Cargill. Homer, Lenny, Carl, Sandy, Marley, Brockman, Luigi, Texan, Tallon, Kirk, Luann, Rafael, Mr. Burns, Smithers and Busby is left heartbroken and runs out to find Krusty, only to be mauled by a polar bear. It is chased off by an Inuit shaman, who drags The Mr. Burns Studies to her hut. She tells them that he must have an epiphany and begins the art of throat singing. Homer then enters a dreamworld, trying to find the right epiphany but is slapped, punched and kicked by "epiphitrees". When they pull his body apart, Homer and The Mr. Burns Studies realizes that he cannot survive with others, and must save Springfield, The Principal Skinner Studies and Krustylu Studios. They begins a long journey home, from driving a sled of sled dogs, who attack and leave us when they started to rest, before walking. They starts to lose hope, until a sight of the northern lights turn into the shaman, who points the direction of Springfield with her breasts. Meanwhile, The Principal Skinner Studies are captured by the shelbyville soldiers after a conversation of theirs is overheard by the Krustylu Studios. Just then, Russ Cargill reappears on the giant screen, and announces to the people of Springfield that placing the dome over Krustylu Studios was a mistake, and the government has commenced Operation: Soaring Eagle, an ill-named plan which involves killing them all. A helicopter arrives and opens a hole at the top of the dome, lowering a small but powerful bomb, timed at 200 minutes. As the Springfieldians panic and find cover, and The Principal Skinner Studies realizes that they still miss Homer and The Mr. Burns Studies with Bart stating "his big fat ass could shield us all". In order to save Krustylu Studios, Homer disguises himself as General Mariott Suites and knocks out a guard guarding the site. Homer and The Mr. Burns Studies grabs a weapons (Ignoring the jetpack on the shelf next it), which they applies to use the weapons and excorts Russ Cargill out. Krusty tells everyone to climb the rope to safety while Cletus distracts him with his thumb. Unfortunately, Russ Cargill descends The Mr. Burns Studies down the helicopter rope, knocking the escaping bomb off the rope. The fall of the bomb freezes its timer in the process. Bart reconciles with Jimbo after he offers to let Bart hold the bomb, and they cycle up the side of the dome. While cycling around the dome the same way he did at the busch gardens amusement park weeks ago, Jimbo is about to realize Skinner and Chalmers cycle of negligence between the relationship of them only to be interrupted by Skinner to "just throw the goddamn bomb". When Jimbo and Bart reaches the top, Bart throws the bomb through the hole, mere seconds before it detonates. The explosion cracks the dome, and Jimbo and Bart manages to ride down from the falling pieces of the dome to the slope of the theatre, managing to make it over. The dome shatters completely into tiny harmless pieces, and everyone is saved, except Grampa, who is crushed by an exceptionally large piece of glass. While looking at the now domeless Krustylu Studios, Cargill, Sousa and the evil villains appears, Robert E. Lee convinces the villains that just because they are being treated like losers does not mean that they have to be losers. Touched by Lee's speech, all the villains agree to give up their evil ways. Except for an infuriated Cargill and Sousa, who lunges at Lee with their sword, deciding to learn the two things that the employee of the years doesn't go high: how to cope with defeat and how to handle a M16 assault rifle gun, by killing us, but Homer blocks the blow, so Sousa and Cargill attacks Rich Texan instead. Rich Texan, who seems fatally injured, informs Sousa and Cargill that he needs to work on his aim and that the Ken Sousa and Cargill needs to keep looking for their own happily ever after. As Homer pushes him aside, Stampy the Elephant knocks Selma's dungeon tower on Ken Sousa crushing him to his prison cell room, only to be knocked out by Ethan. General Robert E. Lee as Kurt Hardwick is then formely E.P.A., and takes the throne. While the kingdom celebrates, the town finally praises and forgives The Principal Skinner Studies and The Mr. Burns Studies, who rides into the sun rise with Robert E. Lee, whereupon the townspeople restore Krustylu Studios to normal. As a symbol of their gratitude, the Simpsons and their friends begin to rebuild the Krusty The Clown Show. Voice Cast Main Cast *Harry Shearer as Principal Skinner / Scratchy / Mr. Burns / Rev. Lovejoy / Roscoe / Birch Barlow / Ned Flanders / Kent Brockman / Otto / Dr. Marvin Monroe / Mervin Monroe / SWAT Leader / SWAT Agent / Lenny / Skull / President Arnold Schwarzenegger / Mr. Stankey / Dean / Jack Larson / Loading dock worker / Mr. Blackheart / Admiral Mann / Mr. Fisk / Dr. Hibbert / Dr. Bob Kaufman / Smithers / Toll Booth Man / Guard / Kang *Hank Azaria as Superintendent Chalmers / Apu / Chazz Busby / Professor Frink / Comic Book Guy / Sea Captain / Moe Szyslak / Chief Wiggum / Luigi Risotto / Lou / Carl / Cletus / Khlav Kalash vendor / Roy / Bumblebee Man / Male EPA Worker / Dome Depot Announcer / Dexter Colt / EPA Soldier / Kissing Cop / Carnival Barker / Counter Man / Drederick Tatum / EPA Passenger / Robot / Dr. Nick Riviera / Wise Guy *Jesse Tyler Ferguson as General Robert E. Lee *Eric Stonestreet as Major Anderson *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson / Groundskeeper Willie / Itchy / Barney / Grampa / Stage Manager / Gil Gunderson / Krusty the Clown / Mayor Quimby / Mayor's Aide / Multi-Eyed Squirrel / Panicky Man / Arnie Pye / Hippie / Sideshow Mel / Mr. Teeny / EPA Official / Kissing Cop / Bear / Boy on Phone / NSA Worker / Zutroy / Officer / Santa's Little Helper / Squeaky-Voiced Teen *Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson / Selma / Patty *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson / Maggie Simpson / Ralph Wiggum / Nelson Muntz / Todd Flanders / TV Daughter / Woman on Phone *Pamela Hayden as Milhouse Van Houten / Jimbo Jones / Rod Flanders *Tress MacNeille as Dolph Starbeam / Sweet Old Lady / Colin / Agnes Skinner / Nelson's Mother / Pig / Crazy Cat Lady / Female EPA Worker / G.P.S. Woman / Cookie Kwan / Lindsey Naegle / TV Son / Medicine Woman / Girl on Phone *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson *James Franco as Colin *Dick Van Dyke as Russ Cargill *Kelsey Grammer as General Ken Sousa *Kevin Michael Richardson as Jonathan Tallon *Christopher Plummer as Jack Marley Supporting, Recurring & Mirror Cast *Mike Colter as Himself *Steve Pulcinella as Horst *Delroy Lindo as Fritz *Mr. Lawrence as Hans *Russi Taylor as Martin Prince *Joe Mantegna as Fat Tony *Marcia Wallace as Enda Krabappel *Karl Wiedergott as Man / EPA Driver *Maggie Roswell as Helen Lovejoy / Luann Van Houten / Miss Hoover *Corey Burton as Kevin *Jim Cummings as Rodney *Gary Anthony Williams as Crothers *Derrick Green as Himself *Andreas Kisser as Himself *Eloy Casagrande as Himself *Paulo Jr. as Himself *E.G. Daily as Richard *R. Lee Ermey as Colonel Leslie Hapablap *Joel McCrary as George Sanderson *Al Roker as Himself *James Woods as Himself *Andreas Deja as Gordon *Russ Edmonds as Scott *Michael Chinyamurindi as Skinner's Explorer *Clancy Brown as Eddy *Gregg Berger as Paratrooper #1 *Duncan McKissick as Paratrooper #2 *Charles Kimbrough as Mort Chalk *Robin Atkin Downes as EPA Communication Officer / SWAT Captain *David Ogden Stiers as Hamilton *Isaac C. Singleton Jr. as Mafia Commander #1 *Peter Macon as Mafia Commander #2 *Ryan O'Donohue as Diggs *Ian M. Fischer as Otto's Bus Captain *Dave Thomas as Rex Banner *Danny McBride as Chester *A. Brooks as Brad Goodman / Cowboy Bob / Jacques *Craig Robinson as Busch Gardens Announcer *Ian McShane as Captain Hook *Tim Allen as Himself *Tom Hanks as Himself Citiations Category:Real World Articles Category:The Simpsons Category:The Simpsons Movie Category:Media Category:Military-themed episodes Category:Environment-themed episodes Category:Movies Category:Rated PG movies Category:Firsts Category:Dreamworks Animation Movies Category:Ensemble Studios Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies